fliplinestudioswikibyforumersfandomcom-20200214-history
Papa's Pizzeria
Papa's Pizzeria is the very first "Gameria", taking place after Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack. It offers a glimpse of how Papa Louie and his nephew, Delivery Boy Roy (or simply Roy), go about their pizza business. Introduction The intro for this Papa game is the only one that is animated. It starts off with Roy going to the Pizzeria for another day of work. Wow, we wonder how he managed to park his car so surely without smashing into the wall at the speed he was going... Anyway, he switches on the lights and calls out for his Uncle Louie twice, until he sees the note that Papa left him: "Roy: Time for another ADVENTURE! Run the PIZZERIA while I'm gone! - Papa Louie" The moment Roy puts down the note, we (both the players and Roy) see the first appearance of Kingsley. Roy is, of course, not pleased and almost faints while standing. And thus, we begin Papa's Pizzeria! Stations Order station This is the place where the customers wait to get their order taken, and receive finished orders. Topping Station No pizza is complete without any toppings to go with it! You can only make your pizza if you've got an order ticket. Once you're done, Roy will put it into the oven. You can also save it for later if your oven is full. There are 7 toppings to choose from: *'Pepperoni' Ah, which meat lover could forget good ol' pepperoni for their pizzas? America's favorite! *'Sausage' This would be the 2nd option for meat lovers. They look more like pieces of minced meat but they're supposedly made out of ground meat anyway. *'Mushrooms' These lovely white fungi are a savoury option for vegetable lovers. *'Peppers' These peppers are actually green bell peppers and they're not hot at all. A must have for veggie lovers! *'Onions' Be it sweet or fragrant, we don't know whether Papa Louie used the remains of Sarge and the Onion Ring for this but that's most unlikely (they were BAD onions anyway...). Be prepared to put A LOT of them on Sarge Fan!'s pizza! *'Olives' These little black fruits should give you some zest on your pizzas! *'Anchovies' This salty topping will keep Wally and other seafood lovers coming back every day! Baking station The Pizzeria's oven can only fit 4 pizzas in at a time. While baking the pizza for your customers, the clock will only show 8 sections instead of 12 (probably due to space limit and drawing convenience). The longer the pizza is being baked in the oven, the darker the crust will become, and the cheese will appear more melted. Enjoy Matt's musical loop while you wait but don't forget the rest! At the right is a combo picture of all the timings (without toppings) in order for one full circle. Cutting Station Your customers all have a preference on how they want to enjoy their pieces of pizza later. There are 3 different cutting styles: *'4 pieces' The easiest to do. Just 2 slices in a cross and that's it. Wonder how they'll fit one of those big pieces into their mouths... *'6 pieces' This one is a little tricky because you have to try to get close to perfect for the diagonal lines. *'8 pieces' The diagonal lines for this style shouldn't be too hard once you get the perpendicular cuts done. Trivia *Did you know that Roy had a perfect lip-syncing when calling "Uncle Louie" the first time? *List of links for those who want to learn more about the ingredients. **Pepperoni **Sausage **Mushroom **Green Pepper **Onion **Olive **Anchovy *Interestingly, when the timer has gone beyond one full circle while baking, the pizza magically resets after the 1/8th bit.